


The One with T-Shirts

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Frankie wear their "Frankiesexual" and "Sawagoo" T-shirts for each other. I saw someone post the idea on twitter...and here it is. There is no plot. It’s purely smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with T-Shirts

Zach watched as Frankie put the shirt on. He wasn’t sure why it was so erotic for Frankie to be wearing his shirt, but he couldn’t help himself. He decided not to question it. He’d long given up on questioning anything when it came to his attraction to Frankie. He’d tried to deny it for too long and it hadn’t really changed anything. He was still here, in Frankie’s room, practically panting over Frankie in a blue long-sleeved T-shirt with the word sawagoo printed across it.

Zach was returning the favor. He’d brought his “I’m Frankiesexual” shirt over and changed quickly while Frankie was digging through his bag for his shirt. When Frankie turned around, he got his first look at Zach in his new T-shirt.

“Well, my, my, my,” Frankie said as he was slowly advancing towards Zach. Frankie’s eyes raked over his body and Zach felt himself blush. He was already hard. He couldn’t help it. He only had to be in the same room as Frankie and he’d start to get turned on. Frankie was irresistible to Zach.

Frankie finally closed the distance between them and used his fingers to trace the triangle on Zach’s shirt. Zach leaned into the touch. Frankie pulled his hands away and then pinched both of Zach’s nipples. Zach whimpered as Frankie dropped a hand to palm Zach’s erection through his pants. Frankie said, “I like seeing my face on your body. This is a nice way to state the obvious.” Zach nodded and put his hands out to rest on Frankie’s hips. Zach leaned forward and connected their lips. It was a soft, tender kiss for about five seconds before Frankie pulled on Zach’s bottom lip with his teeth. Zach moaned and wrapped his arms around Frankie, trying to touch as much of his body to Frankie’s as he could. 

Frankie let the kiss continue for a few minutes until he could feel Zach’s erection pushing hard against his leg. Frankie pushed Zach back against the wall of his bedroom. Frankie ground his hips roughly into Zach’s. Zach’s head leaned back against the wall as he let out a loud moan. Frankie whispered huskily, “I put on your shirt. Is that what has you so turned on?” Zach couldn’t utter actual words in response, but he managed to get out an approving hum.

Frankie’s hands dipped inside Zach’s waistband and he grabbed Zach’s ass before he whispered into his ear, “That’s good to hear, because that shirt you are wearing is doing a number on me.”

Zach’s head dropped back down and he began to kiss Frankie’s neck. Zach was sucking on one spot, intent on making a mark. He wanted to mark Frankie, to claim him. He didn’t care who knew anymore. Hell, he’d basically told the whole world a few different times. Why stop now? Frankie was moaning in Zach’s ear and Zach took his chance to push Frankie backwards, away from the wall and onto Frankie’s bed. Zach climbed on top of him and resumed making his mark. He ran his teeth along the now ultra sensitive flesh and Frankie arched his back in response.

When Zach reached for the hem of his own shirt to pull it off, Frankie’s hands firmly grasped his wrists. “Leave it on,” Frankie instructed, “I want you to wear it while I fuck you.” Zach knew it was weird, but the words shot through his body and his cock stiffened even more. Zach looked down at Frankie. Frankie eyes were hooded with lust and Zach had never seen anything sexier. Frankie’s hands were quickly on Zach’s pants, undoing the button and pulling them down over his hips. Zach got up and let his pants drop. Then he pulled his boxers off. Frankie watched with an appreciative eye.

Zach probably should’ve been embarrassed, but he wasn’t. Instead, Zach returned to the bed and undid Frankie’s pants. It took some time to pull them down Frankie’s body. They were really tight pants. As he went, Zach dropped kisses on the newly exposed flesh all the way down Frankie’s legs. Then, Zach easily pulled Frankie’s briefs off. Zach ran his hands under Frankie’s shirt and felt his sculpted abs. Zach told Frankie, “Your shirt is staying too, in case you hadn’t already worked that out.” Zach winked at Frankie and Frankie responded by reconnecting their lips.

Frankie’s hands dropped to grab Zach’s bare ass and massage it. Zach ground his hips down into Frankie. The friction as their hard cocks rubbed against each other caused Zach to whimper softly. He needed Frankie—now.

Frankie was unbelievably turned on by the sight of Zach wearing a shirt that proudly displayed his attraction to him. It was kind of odd to see part of his face on Zach’s chest, but he didn’t really have time to dwell on that because his cock was aching with need and all he wanted to do was bury himself inside Zach’s ass.

Frankie gripped Zach’s hips and flipped them over so Frankie was on top. Frankie leaned his body across Zach’s as he reached for the lube and condoms on the bedside table. When he returned he dropped the items next to Zach and started kissing Zach’s neck. Zach’s hands were in Frankie’s hair. Frankie moved down Zach’s body, stopping to bite each nipple, earning him a growl from Zach who bucked his hips up, trying to find friction against Frankie.

Frankie slowly made his way down Zach’s body, kissing lazily as he went. He ran his tongue over the head of Zach’s cock, tasting the precum there. Frankie grabbed Zach’s thighs and pulled them apart before pushing Zach’s knees up towards his chest. Frankie dropped his head to lick Zach’s tight ring of muscles. Zach closed his eyes, lost in the sensation, and moaned Frankie’s name. Frankie reached up for the lube and quickly coated his fingers. Sliding in one finger was easy and Zach welcomed the fullness. He was rocking his hips against Frankie’s finger as Frankie moved inside him, brushing his knuckles over Zach’s prostate. Zach’s toes curled and he put his hands behind his knees, pulling his legs further up and apart to offer Frankie better access.

“Mmhmm, you’re such a good boy Zach. You always want more. It’s hot as fuck. You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Frankie praised him. Zach glowed at the words, feeling his cock throb with need.

“Yes, please! More Frankie. Now, please,” Zach panted out. Frankie heeded his request, sliding a second finger in and working Zach open. It was easier now. Zach was used to this and Frankie made quick work of Zach’s ass.

Frankie continued to finger Zach as he leaned up so he could kiss Zach again. Their lips worked against each other and their tongues tangled. When they broke apart, Zach was breathing heavily and continuing to push himself against Frankie’s fingers. Frankie kissed up Zach’s neck and bit down on his earlobe, pulling it in his teeth until he got a whimper from Zach. Frankie put his lips against Zach’s ear and said, “I’m going to fuck you like this. I’m going to cum inside you and you’re going to wait until I suck you off to cum. I can’t have you ruining that pretty shirt. Okay?”

Zach nodded and threw his head back, arching his back as Frankie brushed his knuckle over his prostate again. “Frankie! Please!” Zach begged.

“I like when you beg Zach,” Frankie said with a smirk as he removed his fingers and put on a condom. He applied lube and positioned himself over Zach. Zach was watching him now. Zach’s eyes were dilated and his mouth was parted as he looked up at Frankie. Zach pulled back on his knees, trying to give Frankie even better access.

Frankie lined himself up with Zach’s hole, but he paused and looked down at Zach and asked, “What are you Zach?”

Zach looked confused. Frankie nodded and pointed to the shirt Zach was wearing. Zach seemed to catch on as he looked Frankie in the eye and said, “Frankiesexual?”

Frankie smirked and said, “Don’t answer a question with a question. What are you Zach?” 

“I’m Frankiesexual,” Zach said more confidently. Frankie smiled at him.

“A little louder please. I’m not sure I heard that well enough. What are you Zach?” Frankie asked again, his eyes blazing with desire. 

“I’m Frankiesexual!” Zach yelled. Frankie thrust forward and buried his entire length inside Zach. Zach cried out Frankie’s name, but instantly began to rock his hips back against Frankie. Frankie obliged, repeatedly thrusting himself inside Zach until he built up a rhythm. It didn’t take very long for Frankie’s to feel the familiar clench in his belly. Zach was coming undone underneath him and Frankie warned him again not to get his shirt dirty.

Zach needed Frankie to come now. Zach encouraged Frankie, “Oh Daddy, cum inside me. Please. I need it. I’ve been such a good boy for you, wearing your shirt for you. I deserve it.”

Frankie’s hips were moving erratically and after a few more thrusts, Frankie was moaning Zach’s name as he filled the condom. Frankie dropped on top of Zach. Zach’s hands were running through Frankie’s hair, pulling on it. Frankie pulled out of Zach and discarded the condom, returning to Zach, who was now standing up, his hard cock waiting for Frankie.

The power in the room shifted when Frankie got back to Zach’s side. Zach’s eyes were boring into Frankie’s. Frankie dropped to his knees in front of Zach. Zach’s fingers twisted into Frankie’s hair and he pulled his head back so that Frankie was looking up at him. Zach said through gritted, “Looking at you, on your knees in front of me, wearing that shirt, is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. I’m going to fuck your mouth and you’re going to take it.” 

Frankie put on his Marilyn face and said, “Oh, yes, Daddy.” Zach pulled Frankie’s head forward. Frankie started to lick Zach’s cock, tracing the veins and swirling his tongue around the tip. Then Frankie took Zach in his mouth. Zach was moaning Frankie’s name and a few obscenities as he absorbed the sensation. Frankie fucking him had already brought him so close to the edge. He wouldn’t last much longer.

Zach tightened his grip on Frankie’s hair and started to rock his hips to push his cock further into Frankie’s mouth. Frankie took it easily, starting to gag a couple of times when Zach was a little more aggressive. The feeling, the sounds, and the sight of Frankie in front of him were combining to drive Zach crazy and he could feel himself approaching the edge. He gave a final thrust, harder than the others, but Frankie took it easily. Zach came down Frankie’s throat. Frankie licked him clean and licked his lips as he stood up to wrap his arms around Zach. Frankie kissed Zach and Zach returned the kiss, opening his mouth for Frankie’s tongue and tasting himself on Frankie. 

When they broke the kiss, Frankie rested his head against Zach’s forehead before he said, “We have to keep these shirts. That was amazing.”

Zach agreed, “Truly.”

Frankie said, “I’m exhausted now. Sleep?”

“Please,” Zach answered.

Frankie grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned himself before tossing it to Zach to do the same. Frankie climbed into bed next to Zach. Zach rolled over, his head on Frankie’s chest. Zach started to trace the letters of ‘sawagoo’ emblazoned on Frankie’s chest. Zach chuckled softly and said, “sawagoo.” Frankie’s arm was rubbing Zach’s back and he said, “Oh, lord help us all,” as he broke into a fit of giggles. Zach joined in.

After another few minutes, they were drifting to sleep when Zach suddenly looked up at Frankie and said, “I may not like labels or know what mine is exactly, but you know this shirt is one hundred percent accurate, right?” Frankie smiled and nodded at him. Frankie ran his fingers through Zach’s hair as he dropped his head to kiss Zach lightly.

“I know baby. I love you, label or no label. Let’s sleep,” Frankie said sleepily.

“I love you too Frankie. I really do,” Zach sighed contentedly and replaced his head on Frankie’s chest. They both drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
